


Diedara’s Hands

by spiralicious



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diedara is fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diedara’s Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sure this needs a warning but I have no idea what that warning should be.
> 
> This is based the artwork for chapter page “Number 362: The Ultimate Art!!” from the Naruto manga. Thanks Kira for looking this over. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Diedara stared down at his hands in fascination. He was holding his hands a few inches apart, palms facing each other. The mouth of his right hand opened up and its tongue snaked out and licked at his left hand. It prompted the mouth in his left palm to open. Its tongue shyly poked out to greet the other one. It touched the tip of the right tongue a few times before it retreated back into its mouth almost completely. The right tongue reached out and wrapped itself around the other and coaxed it back out. Soon the two tongues were completely wrapped around each other, writhing and pulsing. They were slick and wet, glistening in the light that filtered through the trees. His cock twitched at the sight.

Diedara thought, “Now this was art.”


End file.
